This invention relates to a control for a marine propulsion device and more particularly to a control for an outboard motor.
In many forms of marine propulsion devices, the propulsion device is mounted at the rear of the watercraft on the transom and contains certain mechanism within a protective cowling. In the case of an outboard motor, this mechanism may constitute an internal combustion engine transmission controls and various other auxiliaries for the propulsion unit. In the stern drive portion of an inboard/outboard drive, the outboard propulsion unit may include a transmission and other auxiliaries. In each instance, there are a number of devices that must pass through the protective cowling so as to either supply fluids to or from the outboard unit or to accommodate controls.
For example, with an outboard motor there may be a fuel supply line that connects the fuel system of the engine within the protective cowling with a remotely positioned fuel tank in the hull of the watercraft. Frequently, these fuel systems employ return lines for returning fuel back to the remotely positioned tank. Also, there may be oiling systems that employ remotely positioned oil tanks and these also may require delivery and/or delivery and return conduits that pass through the protective cowling. In addition, various bowden wire actuators or other types of flexible transmitters may be required. For example, a throttle control and a transmission control frequently penetrate the protective cowling for operating the throttle and transmission.
In all of these instances, it is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein the various conduits or transmitters, hereinafter referred to in both the specification and claims as flexible elements, should pass through the protective cowling and be sealed thereto. Normally, elastic sealing grommets are employed for this purpose. If a separate grommet is provided for each flexible element, then the construction becomes rather objectionable in appearance. Furthermore, the use of such plural holes in the protective cowling gives rise to an objectionable construction and one which is expensive to manufacture.
In addition to these difficulties, it is frequently necessary to disassemble and reassemble the arrangement. It is well known that it is difficult to feed these various flexible elements through the grommets, particularly if they are in place in the protective cowling. Frequently, attempts at such installation and removal causes damage to the flexible conduits.
Also, it is desirable that the flexible conduit, protective cowling, and grommet provide a tight seal. This is desirable to ensure that water cannot inadvertently seep into the interior of the protective cowling and damage the conduits and components therein.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control arrangement for a marine outboard propulsion unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved sealing grommet assembly for such an application.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide such a sealing grommet connection that permits ease of installation and removal of the various flexible elements and maintains good sealing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved grommet arrangement for such an application that can pass plural flexible elements and ensure good sealing and ease of replacement.